A recurring problem with architectural lighting arrays is the planning, installation, management and/or control of the array of the lighting elements, particularly given the variety of types and configurations of LED lighting units currently available. It will be appreciated that these problems increase significantly with the size and complexity of the lighting arrays and with such factors as the dynamic control of the architectural lighting displays to provide lighting effects that vary with time. Thus, a need exists in the art for improved automatic light fixture addressing processes and apparatuses for a light system with the features as described herein.